


movie nights and christmas lights

by Imaginmatrix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot, Secret Santa, percabeth, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginmatrix/pseuds/Imaginmatrix
Summary: The noise in Percy’s home was deafening.Which wasn’t exactly suitable for a movie night.He tapped his foot impatiently, their film choices for the evening in hand, and surveyed the apartment.Frank and Hazel were already on the sofa, bless them for being prepared, talking between themselves. Will sat on the floor, throwing popcorn at Nico from across the room, who was trying his best to have a conversation with Reyna, and Annabeth-Where was she?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Percabeth Discord Secret Santa





	movie nights and christmas lights

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa one shot for BlackholesA!   
> Prompt: Perc(k)abeth, Frazel, Solangelo along with Reyna and Nico have a movienight in New Rome. Uh other than that no specifics.

The noise in Percy’s home was deafening.

Which wasn’t exactly suitable for a movie night.

He tapped his foot impatiently, their film choices for the evening in hand, and surveyed the apartment. 

Frank and Hazel were already on the sofa, bless them for being prepared, talking between themselves. Will sat on the floor, throwing popcorn at Nico from across the room, who was trying his best to have a conversation with Reyna, and Annabeth-

Where was she?

He sighed, placing the movies on the coffee table and wandering aimlessly into the kitchen. He found her fiddling with the microwave, that _adorable_ expression of intense concentration on her face reflected in the appliance, and Percy just couldn’t help himself.

He snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her midsection, and she jumped, before relaxing against his chest.

“Need something?” her voice was light and teasing.

“Just wanting to know how to get our friends to shut up for five seconds. Whatcha working on?” he smiled, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m _trying_ to make more popcorn but I um,” Annabeth bit her lip, looking a little flustered, “I think… I broke the microwave.”

“You what?” Percy was incredulous, a grin coming to his face.

“It was an accident!” she pleaded, pulling out of his embrace to stand on her toes, peering at the buttons, “I can’t get it to work!” 

He laughed, squeezing her side and pushing her out of the way, “Come on, it can’t be that bad, you just need to…” he trailed off, squinting at the flashing numbers on the display. He tried a few buttons, nothing. “Huh… guess you did break it.”

She shoved him lightly, a blush coming to her cheeks, “I said it was an accident! And it could have happened to anyone!”

“What did you do, exactly?”

“I don’t know! I just heated up Will’s popcorn and it stopped working!” Annabeth huffed in frustration, crossing her arms. 

“Well hey, no big deal, we can do stovetop popcorn.” he smiled at her, stepping forward and lightly running his fingers over her arms, “And we’ll go buy a new microwave tomorrow, ‘kay?”

“Tomorrow’s Christmas, dork, remember?” she reached up to flick his forehead, but a smile was back on her lips and he couldn’t complain, “Nowhere will be open.”

“Fine, day after tomorrow.” Percy’s hands trailed to her hips, pulling her close once more, “But for now, let’s not blow up this lovely apartment we _finally_ moved into and stop messing with it.”

She rolled her eyes, relenting, “Alright, stovetop popcorn it is.” Her eyes narrowed, “How convenient for you, since you insist it’s so much better.”

Percy raised his hands in defense, “Whoa, I had nothing to do with you breaking the microwave, okay? Promise!” 

Annabeth smirked, shoving him away again, “If you say so- now stop distracting me!”

“I’m not distracting, I’m helping!” He insisted, following her like a puppy around the kitchen.

“Maybe you could ‘help’ by making hot cocoa then.” She shooed him away with a smirk, and Percy jumped at the chance to have something to do.

“Hot chocolate it is! We have blue marshmallows, right?”

* * *

“So how was the trip from New York?” Reyna inquired, her brown eyes peering down at Nico.

“Uneventful.” Nico frowned as another piece of popcorn whizzed past his ear, turning to shoot a scowl at his boyfriend who played innocent, feigning interest in the movies on the table before him. “Shadow travel cross-country is no big deal these days.” He slowly faced Reyna again.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on the popcorn-based-aerial-assault, instead replying, “Well it’s good to know your powers are growing. I’d hate to see you as sick as you were when-”

“Yes, yes, I know, I know. Don’t remind me.” Nico winced at the memory of that Summer. “How’s the Hunters?”

“They’re fine.”

“Just… fine?”

“Yes.”

They stood in awkward silence for a moment, the soft chatter of Frank and Hazel behind them. Another popcorn hit Nico on the back of his head, and he grumbled. 

“Everything alright with you and Will?” Reyna finally ventured, and Nico looked at her in surprise, as if the idea of them _not_ being okay was ludicrous.

“Yes, of course. Why do you ask?”

“Well he’s…” She gestured vaguely.

“I’m…?” Will appeared at Nico’s side, raising his eyebrows, “Intensely charming? Very cool?”

“Throwing popcorn at me for no reason?” Nico muttered.

“Oh that wasn’t for no reason.” Will sounded nonchalant, leaning an arm on the dark haired boy’s shoulder, “I wanted your attention.”

Reyna stifled a laugh. She missed seeing displays of affection like this- displays that were rare when you were a hunter of Artemis. The girls had plenty of platonic affection for each other, but it wasn’t the same.

Nico seemed to grow more frustrated but he only sighed, leaning against his sunny boyfriend. They were quite a pair, like day and night. The only similarity was the matching christmas sweaters, complete with flashing lights and reindeer prancing about.

“I hate to ask but…”

“The sweaters?” Nico rolled his eyes and Reyna nodded, “Will insisted on them.”

“Come on, Grinch, it’s Christmas!” Will poked at Nico’s cheek.

“Which we don’t even celebrate- we’re pagan! And what the hell is a ‘Grinch’?” Nico’s frown deepened.

“Oh I know which movie we’re watching tonight.” Will winked at Reyna.

* * *

Hazel was tracing absent patterns on the back of Frank’s hand, lowering her voice, “Are we going to tell them tonight?”

Frank thought about it, then shook his head. “Tomorrow… tomorrow for sure.”

She giggled, “Are you just scared because my brother might kill you?”

“Maybe a little.” He admitted, “But it’s not like we’re-” Frank cut himself off, double checking that no one was listening in, “It’s not like we’re actually engaged!” He continued in a hushed voice.

Hazel’s eyes widened, and she clasped his hand in hers, “But they’re promise rings, Frank! That’s practically the same thing!”

His blush reached his ears, “D-don’t say that! Your brother really _will_ kill me if he thinks that’s true!”

She laughed again, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek, “Alright, alright I’ll tone it down. Still.” Hazel admired the ring that hung on a chain around her neck. It didn’t have a gemstone, which she was grateful for, just a simple silver circle with an engraving along the inside; _With you I can be Strong._

Frank’s expression softened. They were still too young to really think about marriage seriously, but he already knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hazel.

They both jumped when Percy and Annabeth came back into the room, a tray of mugs and several bowls of popcorn in hand. Hazel quickly tucked the necklace away, but Frank squeezed her hand and they shared another smile, just for each other.

* * *

“Alright gang, here are our movie options-”

“I vote _The Grinch!_ ” Will hollered, interrupting Percy and dragging Nico to the floor by the couch.

“Okay, we have one vote for The Grinch.” Percy huffed, holding up _It’s A Wonderful Life_ , “Who else wants to spend an evening with George Bailey instead?”

“That one is in black and white, right?” Nico wrinkled his nose, “I guess I vote ‘The Grinch’ or whatever it’s called.”

“We can watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ together tomorrow Percy.” Annabeth grinned, passing out popcorn.

“But it’s a Christmas Eve tradition!”

“Then why did you give them options?” She teased back, turning to grab mugs to pass around as well.”

“I have to pretend like there’s _some_ semblance of a democracy here!” He pouted, before sighing and raising the films up, “All in favor of _The Grinch?_ ”

Almost every hand shot up (excluding Hazel, who didn’t seem to understand what they were voting on exactly) and he grumbled, “You guys suck.”

“What’s a Grinch?” Hazel asked, bemused, and Nico shrugged.

“It’s a Nico but more green.” Will added helpfully as Annabeth took the loveseat and Reyna settled beside Hazel and Frank on the couch.

“Am I going to have to hit you for that?” Nico shoved him playfully as Will stuck his tongue out.

Percy was getting the tv set up, “Is everyone gonna shut up now so I can play the movie?”

In moments he was pressing play, shutting off the lights, and squishing himself next to Annabeth, their limbs entangling comfortably as the film started.

It may not have been snowing outside, the mild California weather living up to its name in New Rome, but as Percy cuddled with his girlfriend, surrounded by friends, he couldn’t help but think this was the coziest Christmas Eve he could remember in a long while.


End file.
